Fairies vs Demons
by animelover44163
Summary: Somewhere in Earthland the creatures of light reveal themselves. Somewhere in Earthland a mage opens the gates of hell. That place is Fiore, where the next catastrophic war between the Fairies and the Demons might occur. Join Lucy as she tries to stop the demons from hell.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Magnolia when the train rolled into the station and stopped with a hiss. Stepping off and stretching were Lucy and Levy. Lucy was wearing a black tube top and white short-short with black combat boots. On her left leg strapped to her calf was a large knife and across her back, in a dark gray scabbard, she had a long, thin silver bladed sword with a dark gray guard and pummel with a black grip. Levy had a plain white V-neck T-shirt on underneath a tan leather jacket and tight knee length jean shorts with plain white sneakers. On the left side of her waist were two miniature versions of Lucy's sword. Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Ready Lu-chan?" she asked.

"Of course, Levy-chan," Lucy replied. Lucy started walking off towards the guild with Levy next to her. They stopped in front of the large doors of the guild Fairy Tail, their guild and home. Opening the doors they walked in together. Everything that was going on inside instantly froze at the sight of the two mages.

"Ohayo mina," Lucy greeted with a brilliant smile. Suddenly the guild cheered and gave the two a giant group hug.

"Luce!" a loud voice yelled. She was suddenly tackled to the ground by her old team, Team Natsu. All Lucy could do was laugh out loud glad to see that they had missed her.

At the same time, "Levy!" Jet and Droy cried out before trying to hug her, as soon as they got close Levy was picked up by the back of her jacked by the one and only Gajeel whom glared at them then greeted her.

"Welcome back Shrimp."

"Lucy and Levy please come here," Master Makarov said from his office. When they had entered he continued "I know that you guys are much stronger than when you left here to train, could you please tell me the extent of your abilities.

"Well I mastered _Snake Eyes _magic and learned how to proficiently use a sword," Lucy stated somewhat nervously, wondering why he wanted to know. The master looked shocked.

"How much of _Snake Eyes _magic did you learn?" he asked.

"All of it," Lucy answered, "why?"

"Never mind, and you Levy, what have you learned?"

"I learned _Tempest Eyes _magic and like Lucy I learned how to use two swords," she said calmly. Master paled so much he looked like he had seen a ghost, but Lucy and Levy knew better than to press him for answers.

"Levy, I am going to challenge Erza to a fight, do you want to watch?"

"Of course Lu-chan," Levy exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Erza!" Lucy called out as she walked out of Master Makarovs office on the second floor. "I challenge you to a battle!" Everyone in the guild gasped in surprise, never expecting their sweet Lucy to challenge her.

"I accept your challenge Lucy, show me how strong you are," Erza replied. Everyone followed as the two walked outside. As they took up positions a couple of feet apart from each other, Lucy drew her sword and Erza equipped her own sword. They dashed towards each other at the same time, blades connecting. They began a dance of sorts one parrying while the other one lunged and vice versa. After a couple of seconds they broke apart, both of them smiling wickedly at each other. "You're strong Lucy," Erza complimented.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet," Lucy smirked. They dashed forward again clashing ferociously with Lucy swinging form above and Erza blocking before thrusting her into Lucy's face. Lucy back-flipped out of the way before dashing forward, swinging low. Erza jumped over Lucy's blade before countering with a swing of her own. Lucy parried and smirked again. She jumped back a couple of times before closing her eyes. She and Erza stood a couple of feet from each other both of them panting lightly. "_Snake Eyes_," Lucy whispered. When she opened her eyes they were glowing an eerie aquamarine color_. _Lucy dashed forward twice as fast as before and their blades struck more furiously than ever before. Lucy had Erza strictly on the defense, making her parry all her swings, thrusts and strikes. After a minute of this and with both of them panting heavily, Lucy upped her pace, unleashing a barrage of attacks too fast and strong for Erza to block. Lucy stepped back after a couple of seconds to see a barely standing and cut up Erza attempting to regain her composure. Even faster than before, Lucy almost disappeared she was moving so fast. As soon as she reached Erza, she punched her in the stomach. Hearing the crunch of metal under her fist, Lucy smirked. Erza was sent skidding across the cobblestone floor a couple of feet before finally stopping. Erza had to ex-quip out of her armor because of the dent and then she just lay on the floor, a couple of small pools of blood around her, panting heavily. Several feet away Lucy plopped down onto the floor, exhausted.

Wendy ran forward and quickly began healing Erza, looking at her anxiously. Lucy sighed in relief, happy that she won against the famous Titania of Fairy Tail. "Great job Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed. The rest of the guild was speechless, even Natsu who was looking like he had seen the impossible and was trying to deny that it ever happened.

"Looks like you really have mastered _Snake Eyes _Lucy," Master was the first to speak after a couple of minutes of silence. Suddenly Cana ran out of the guild, where she had stayed divining, looking pale and panic stricken.

"The demons are coming," was all she said before fainting.

**Ok guys this is it, my first chapter. If you like it, please Review, follow or favorite! Please tell me if I should continue writing this story. And if I do get enough encouragement u guys get to see what the summary is all about in the later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Inside the Guild Hall*

Cana was doing a reading for the future of mankind out of a really bad premonition, whatever cards she drew would be alarming, whether for bad or good, she didn't know. As soon as she saw the cards, she paled though. Quickly standing up and leaving the cards where they were she prayed to whomever was out there about her next fortune. She quickly gut up and went to a room in the second floor meant especially for her, so that she could whole heartedly concentrate on her fortunes without distractions, a room given to her by the Master himself.

Entering the room she sat on the floor looking around nervously. The room was more like two small cubic spaces, one with a small bed with a tiny kitchen next to it and a small bathroom. The other space was full of decks, die, star charts, an oil lamp, a big red button on a small grey box on one wall, meant only for emergencies, several desks with only one chair, a mirror in one wall, a brazier with oil in it and a fireplace on the only unoccupied wall left.

The first thing Cana did as soon as she was done looking, was go to a cabinet in the kitchen, taking out a small bottle full of a strong smelling liquid. Making a face of disgust, she drank it all and sobered up instantly. Something about what was in there made her sober faster than spending several days without beer and rum. After drinking the vile liquid, she sat on the floor and began to think about the cards she had drawn and what they could mean.

The tower, Death, High Priestess and he star. After several minutes of careful deliberation, she came to a conclusion. A sudden change will bring about such death, destruction and chaos, that it will shake the foundations of the planet though a mysterious higher power will bring them hope. She quickly got up with only one question on her mind. Who is this mysterious higher power? With that she went to one of the desks that was overflowing with drawing equipment. As she focused her magic on that one question she felt her consciousness slipping in the wake of images. As she let the images take her away, her hand flew over the paper, drawing a group of three people fighting some kind of demon. One was obviously male with midnight black hair and blue eyes. The other two were girls, one with snow white hair and dark eyes without a discernible color and the other one had brown hair with green eyes. Though drawn with great detail, it looked like it was seen from very far away therefore too many details of their faces and bodies were hidden. Even though the obvious distance in the drawing, the demon they were fighting was humongous, taking up most of the room on the paper. On another sheet she drew a town in ruins with the same three people helping the injured. Like the previous drawing this one looked like it was drawn from far away. The next one was the one that snapped her out of her trance with tears running down her face. It was Lucy with dead eyes and claws from a short scaly demon stabbed through her stomach and sticking out of her back, one running through were the spine should be. She began shaking and after a second ran into the other room and puked in the trash can there. After washing her mouth in the kitchen sink, Cana sat down with her back against the cabinet and sobbed for a couple of minutes. She then stood up and walked to her drawing desk. After she grabbed the picture of the three strangers fighting the demon and folding it she whispered a few words to it and it disappeared in a bright flash.

Walking with shaky legs to the emergency button, Cana took a deep shuddering breath then another one and another one, after she stopped shaking and had calmed down some she looked at the big red button and steeled herself. After steeling herself to the consequences of her next action she slammed her hand down on the button. With a blare steel doors and windows slammed down around the rooms, effectively shutting her in, and everyone else out.

*Outside the Guild*

A loud blaring sound interrupted the guilds activities, from Wendy healing Erza to the rest Congratulating Lucy and asking Levy whether she was as strong as Lucy. They looked around in confusion, trying to find out where it came from. After a couple seconds it stopped and everyone stopped to look at Master who was looking paler than even when Lucy and Levy had told him of their abilities. Master walked into the guild looking overwhelmed. Everyone followed him, jabbering amongst themselves and asking him questions as to what the strange blaring sound was. Finally Master had had enough and yelled out, "SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" A deathly silence filled the guild.

Leaping up to the second floor balcony, Master cleared his throat, "As I know you all heard the alarm I am forced to explain what it's for. That alarm is for a room on the second floor that is used strictly for divination, a room that was built for Cana actually. As I'm sure you all know Cana is a card mage, well forget that because Cana is a person able to use multiple methods to divine the future though she is able to use card magic. The alarm means that she found something so alarming that she has to lock herself in for days to try to divine what it actually is that scares her so much."

"Master" Lucy called out. Everyone turned to look at her. She pointed to the bar, on it was the tower, death, the high priestess, and the star. "I learned how to read a little from Cana and what this shows is nothing good, in fact it could even be catastrophic if not apocalyptic."

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter and I changed the summary because it's much more interesting to look at and no this will not be tradgedy. I might even make it romance, if you want any pairs tell me and don't forget to review on your way out! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

*Cana's POV*

As the room shut itself up, trapping me in, I sighed. _Why do I have to divine the future of mankind?_ Sighing again I decided to try something else so I could get a clearer image of exactly who those people were and why the sight of them filled me with such hope. Walking over to the brazier I lit the fire and sat down in front of it. After a while of concentrating on it, I felt a tug at the back of my head and suddenly I could see their little group walking in some familiar grassy fields as if I were in the clouds and everything was little dots, and close to them was a _very_ familiar city. _Those are the fields outside of Magnolia! _I thought with alarm. As the flames danced I concentrated my magic onto the image, trying to get closer to see their faces properly. The fire jumped up high roaring but I didn't pay attention to that. I was looking at something else.

I was looking at a very handsome young man with short coal black hair, tan skin and sapphire blue eyes that could make me drown. He was wearing a simple black shirt and slim jeans with combat boots. On either side of him were those two girls from before. They were much more impressive up close. While one had snow white hair that reached her rear end and stormy grey eyes. She had strong features and a hard look, like she had survived a lot of hardships. She was beautiful nonetheless and was complimented by creamy skin. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a tan shirt and black jeans and combat boots. The other one had light cocoa skin, long wavy auburn hair that reached mid-back and emerald eyes that put even the green of the most beautiful jewelry to shame and had soft features that spoke of kindness. She had on a blue sleeveless blouse and black pants on with some black flats.

The pale beauty suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked at me directly, like she could see me. "Galen, someone is spying on us," she said calmly, her voice mesmerizing in its beauty. I was shocked, even I wouldn't be able to tell if someone was spying on me, she was strong to be able to feel my presence.

"Leave her," he replied, uninterested, "she is just a human, nothing to worry ourselves over." _So his name is Galen huh?_

"When do we get to the city?" the brunette asked.

"Chill Danika, we'll be there in an hour," Galen answered. _So it's Danika? Such a strange name, now all I'm missing is the other one's name._

"By the way stranger, my name is Ailsa, just so you can stop wondering," The snow haired one said, annoyed. "_Ima, ōse rareta,"_ she said in a weird voice as a mark that went unnoticed on her neck glowed faintly. A crushing force and a strange blackness shoved me back into my body so hard that I ended up on my back.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed in outrage, "How dare she!" After I had calmed down some, I went to my drawing desk and decided to draw them, doing a portrait of each. After that I decided to try meditating, hoping to see or hear something more about them. My patience went thin because I could find nothing about them, neither through visions nor whispers, so I got up, dusted off my butt and pressed the red button before going to get something from the kitchen and take a shower, after all, Magnolia would have visitors soon.

*Magnolia's Outskirts: Galen POV*

"Tch, the bitch actually thinks she can spy on us!" Ailsa muttered furiously.

"Why not pay them a visit before saving their lives, hmm?" I responded.

"Of course we will, she has to be strong to get past my shielding spell," Danika giggled.

"And what will you do when you meet her?" I asked while sweat dropping, with Danika you never know, she could be her best friend or kill her on the spot with a smile.

"Oh I don't know, I just want to meet her," she said with a bright smile. Ailsa grinned in anticipation. As we walked into town, Ailsa took charge, obviously finding traces of the female mage's energy. We ended up in front of a huge building after about 10 minutes of walking, with Ailsa looking excited. I opened the doors and looked around. The hall was big and was full of tables and benches. It was full of mages who were looking happy and were laughing jovially.

"May we help you?" a scarlet haired mage asked us with a polite smile.

"Erza," a brunette said, she was wearing a tight white sleeveless sweater that accentuated her figure and tight brown pants that flared a little around the calves and high-heeled black boots that went into her pants. On her waist was a pack of cards, so she was obviously a card mage, "Please show them to Master's office while I get the rest of Team Natsu and Levy." Erza looked at the other mage strangely before asking us to follow them.

"Come with me please," this time her smile looked a little forced, she was obviously very confused.

As we walked through the guild, it was a good place full of laughs and brawls. Out of the blue a tankard flew and hit me on the head. It hurt, a lot but with my profession it was nothing. Erza was outraged and she yelled, "Who the hell threw that?" The guild was quite for the second time that day. Then everyone pointed to a cowering pink haired guy, and a black haired guy in his boxers.

The whole guild watched as she proceeded to beat the crap out of them, and we watched. I was kind of impressed, hell even Ailsa was impressed by Erza's strength. A busty blonde popped up in front of me as soon as I stood up. She looked intently at me while I just calmly watched her. She suddenly smirked and spoke to a blue haired girl I hadn't seen earlier next to her.

"He's strong; he wasn't even fazed when Natsu threw the tankard."

"Lu-chan, stop flirting, Master wants us in his office," the blue haired girl whined.

"I was not flirting," Lucy shouted indignantly before grabbing the other's arm and dragging her up the staircase. I chuckled; this was an interesting guild to say the least.

"Follow them?" I asked my friends. They nodded their consent and we followed the other two up the stairs into a large office with a big desk that paperwork piled high. A short old man sat behind the desk. In a comfy chair directly to the right sat the card mage from earlier. In front of the desk there was three chairs in which we sat in. Next to the door there was a small couch for two in which Lucy and her friend sat. We sat in the three chairs, me in the middle Danika to my right and Ailsa to my left.

Dragging in the bloody and bruised of the mages that were fighting earlier, Erza stood on the Master of the guild's left, watching us with curiosity. Then the card mage stood.

"My name is Cana, welcome to Fairy Tail, Galen, Ailsa and Danika," she greeted, "The blonde is Lucy and next to her is Levy." They both said hi before shooting Cana weird looks. "The two simpletons on the floor are Natsu and Gray, Natsu the one with pink hair and Gray with the black hair."

"Thanks Cana," Master said, finally looking up from his paperwork to look at us. He then held up a piece of paper of us fighting a humongous demon.

I paled, _how did he have that? _I was confused, just plain confused and from the looks on their faces, my partners were too. "I drew that earlier today," Cana suddenly spoke up seeing our faces.

"How?" I voiced out our collective question.

"I saw it and I drew it, simple as that."

"That was about a month ago, in another country,"

"I can see the past, present and foretell the future to an extent."

"…" we were all quite. After a few moments she sighed.

"Listen, I have seen a couple images from the future and they are not pretty and neither is what my tarot cards are telling me," she explained, "My tarot cards told me of a higher power that will bring us hope, and when I focused on that, I drew you guys, so you either know something or are that higher power. We need your help and I wanted to ask you to help us."

"Whoa, wait what?" that was Lucy and she was looking as lost as everyone else in the room, well except for the Master.

"You saw my cards Lucy, what did they tell you?" Cana asked.

"That catastrophe is coming, but that doesn't mean we need to beg total strangers to help us!" Lucy argued.

I looked at the two arguing girls and for the first time in my life I was speechless. I knew that Cana had foretold a future with demons attacking but even Danika couldn't see it and Danika's powers were nothing to laugh at. "Hold up," I interrupted. "How can you foretell something that even Danika cannot foretell?"

"When was the last time that she foretold mankind's future?" Cana asked. At that Danika frowned and pulled out a mirror from her pants pocket. After a couple of seconds she looked up with a pout.

"We're screwed," she said simply.

"Either way, we already kill demons for a living, so what's a few more?" I asked. She then smacked me with the mirror.

"You idiot, the gates of hell are gonna be opened by the dark guild called Tartarus!" at those everyone in the room froze.

"We have been looking into that guild for a little while now," Master said slowly, his gaze on us made even me nervous. Then he smiled, "You three will join Fairy Tail and you will form a team, one that will infiltrate Tartarus and another that will keep me in touch and be back up in case things go south," he smiled brightly at his own ingenuity. For the second time that day I was struck speechless. I took a couple of seconds before answering.

"How 'bout this, I go with Ailsa and Danika and we just take the whole guild down?" I countered. The Master just laughed. A tick of annoyance appeared on my forehead.

Suddenly sobering up he said, "Boy some of the people in that guild are as strong as demons themselves, you won't stand a chance against them all. So you take team Natsu with you along with Levy and then you can go and find out how they will open hell's gate before you can take down the guild." The look in his eyes told me there was no counter proposal I could make that he would accept.

I narrowed my eyes. The old man was powerful; there was no denying that, he practically radiated magic. "Fine," I said through clenched teeth. I was not happy, but there was nothing I could do about this.

A heavy and demonic magical force appeared out of nowhere, time to get to the reason why we came here in the first place. I smiled, things were about to get fun. Levy stood up and said "I'll go take care of it," while Lucy smiled lightly.

Even though Levy that she'll take care of it we ran outside, after all you don't just _take care_ of demons. Levy was already outside looking at it and we stood behind her, waiting to see what she would do.

"_Tempest Eyes,_" Levy said under her breath and as her magic level rose the demon looked at us. It was an ugly thing standing at 3 stories tall with red skin curved horns and huge claws. The cries of Magnolia's citizens were heard faintly over its roar. "_Heaven's wrathful lightning_" Levy chanted. Dark grey clouds gathered over the city in seconds and a couple seconds later the demon was blasted several times by powerful lightning. It roared again, seemingly more angry than hurt. Levy frowned lightly, "Lucy, please help me, this thing is tougher than it looks," the ever so calm Levy said.

"Ok Levy-chan," Lucy said while smiling brightly. I sweat dropped a little, this was getting ridiculous. She then took out a white key out of mid-air, "_Open, Gate of the Angle: Forfax_" Out of a gold magic circle came an angel. He had short blonde hair, was wearing a white robe, and carried a long sword in his hands. His wings opened wide and he took to the skies. "Slay the demon, Forfax," Lucy yelled at his figure up in the sky. He took off at an incredible speed towards the demon.

The demon lunged at him with a clawed hand; Forfax rolled and cut one of the claws off making the demon shriek with anger and pain. "_Holy Rain,_" Levy called out. The demon shrieked again as the golden rain falling from the sky burned him. The angel took the chance to dive and cut the demons head clean off. The rain soon burned the body leaving everything else untouched and making the corpse of the demon disappear.

I was for the _THIRD _time that day speechless not to mention flabbergasted. "Thanks Forfax," Lucy called out like she hadn't just slayed a demon. Clearing my throat I said,

"Well looks like I underestimated all of you here," I began rather awkwardly, apologizing wasn't my thing, "You have just slayed a mid-level demon, and that is impressive but the demons that come through the gate of hell will make demons like that look like ants, so I hope you can see why I was reluctant for your help," I continued awkwardly.

"Aw shut up Galen," Ailsa interrupted me then grinned when I glared at her, "What he means to say was that that was a weak demon and that the demons we usually fight are much stronger but your guys are stronger than we anticipated so we accept your offer for a joint effort in stopping the opening of Hell's gate." Danika and I nodded our consent.

Master chuckled, "Well, look out Tartarus, cause you just got yourselves in some deep shit."

**How was that guys, tell me what you think of my OC's and if you don't like OC's don't worry those are the only ones coming in this story as far as I have planned, either way what did you think of my sober Cana? Don't forget to review on your way out! **

**J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys so I forgot to write a disclaimer in the first few chapters but here it is, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiroshima does. I'd be pretty epic if I did. Enough rambling here is my next chapter, I hope that you guys like it!**

*Outside the Guild- Lucy POV*

"Oy Luce," I turned around to see Natsu's excited and eager face, "Fight me!" I sweat dropped, I basically just slayed a demon with Levy and he wants to fight me? A gauntleted fist suddenly smashed down on his head, making him collapse on the floor, unconscious. Erza then said,

"Shall we continue this inside?" I sighed and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him inside. Everyone in the guild was cheering and partying over the demons defeat.

"Why are they partying?" I heard Galen mutter.

"Because we just defeated a demon," I replied smirking a little. He looked surprised, because not even the dragonslayers had heard him. He quickly narrowed his eyes at me and my smirked widened. As we all walked up to the Master's office, I really looked around for the first time since we had gotten back. Romeo and Wendy were both looking more grown up and were looking at the request board together; Jet was talking to Droy, who was looking a little thinner; Macao and Wakaba were comparing the amount of jewels they had won; Nab finally took a mission, making me laugh and the guild to cheer; Alzack and Bisca were playing with Asuka and everyone was happy. It made me smile softly, seeing my family like that. I looked at Levy walking next to me and she was frowning.

"Something wrong Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan, have you seen Gajeel around?"

"He's with Juvia and Panther Lily on a job," Mira said with a glint in her eye even though she was nowhere to be seen just moments ago.

"Oh, ok then," Levy replied nonchalantly. The glint in Mira's eye died as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Don't you like Gajeel Levy?" Mira asked bluntly.

"I outgrew it, I just asked because I didn't see him around," Levy stated.

Mira shrugged, "Oh well." She then walked away towards Elfman and Lisanna who were talking next to the bar.

"Levy-chan?" they were now on the second floor, "Have you seen Laxus?"

"No, Lu-chan, why?" they walked into the office while everyone walked in behind them.

"Just curious, I haven't seen him yet," everyone sat down where they were once before.

"So, where were we?" Master asked.

An hour later Galen and his friends had left, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her cake and Mira was gone for the moment. Laxus and the Raijinshu were due to arrive soon, Gajeel only a little while after them.

We had made a plan and quite a plan it was, Mira had gone to train for a week because She, Levy and I were going to infiltrate Tartarus and find out how they were going to open Hell's gate. After we had done that, we would sabotage them and alert Galen and his friends. After we had alerted them we would meet back in Fairy Tail within 3 days. After meeting up in Fairy Tail Team Natsu would go with Galen's team and take down the guild. In case of a mission failure they would bring in other guilds to help them. It was a simple plan except for the fact that I had no idea what to do to get accepted into Tartarus. Well I had asked master what we would do and he said that he would start a rumor that Lucy and the others had left Fairy Tail so they wouldn't have to lie about their identity and it would make it easier for them to join.

Of course nothing was that simple, after I had packed a bag for the journey Natsu threw a fit in the guild 'cause he couldn't come with me. Master quickly resolved this by smashing Natsu to the ground and knocking him out. None of my other team mates were happy and neither were Shadow Gear and Mira's siblings happy.

A week after the plan was set, Mira came back and anyone could tell that she went through some rigorous training her magical energy was much stronger than before. Once she returned she quickly packed and we left for the train station meeting Galen and his partners there. They would get off at the city before us and walk there while we took the train, arriving 3 days before them. On the train we just talked about nothing for a while before Mira started gushing about all the potential couples there were. Once we had arrived at Takeshima, Galen, Danika and Ailsa bid us farewell and good luck before getting off the train. After they left we decided to get ready, after all we only had a couple of hours before we got to Nagoya, where Tartarus was located. I dressed in black short shorts with a white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket on and black knee length, high-heeled boots. Levy decided to wear plain black pants with a blue shirt and a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie and black combat boots. Mira had tight leather pants with a red shirt and a black leather jacket like me except that hers had metal studs and wore combat boots like Levy. We all got a couple of studs on our ears and Mira wore a choker. All in all we looked pretty bad-ass. Arriving at Nagoya we decided to go straight to the guild before finding a place to sleep.

Now, standing in front of a huge dark creepy building on the outskirts of the city with Mira and Levy, I felt confident, confident that we could kick ass and join without any problems. Kicking the door open Demon Mirajane made her appearance once again as she took on a bitch aura and looked around scornfully. Levy had gone with an apathetic character and I was the Ice Queen. With a frosty glare, I entered behind Mira with Levy's blank stare next to me. A large man walked up to us.

"Just who are you to think that you can kick open and march in here like you own the place?" he asked in a deep voice.

Mira snorted, "It's rather obvious that we are former fairies looking to join your guild you idiot." I smirked a little when I noticed his eyebrow twitch. I looked around a little when the man told us to stay there, that he was going to go get the guild master. The first floor had a large empty area in the middle surrounded by tables and a bar in the very back. I noticed a few of the men giving us lewd looks and I glared as coldly as I could, making a couple of them smirk. They would soon find out we were not people to be messed with. The large man came back with an old man taller than him but thinner as well. He had short grey hair and was wearing a black cloak with his arms behind his back.

"This," he said, "Is the guild master." The guild master stared at us coldly, with me returning the stare evenly though it made me want to shiver. Mira scowled at him while Levy was as unaffected as before. We introduced ourselves, first names only.

"I am Jun but you will address me as Master and I only accept the strong, so show me your strength," he said in a raspy voice. Ok, I admit I shivered a little when I heard it.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Mira snapped.

"By fighting Ray here," there came the raspy voice again. Jun motioned for us to go to the middle of the area that I had seen earlier. As we walked over I could see more people come to look at us. I looked up expecting to see a second floor but all I saw was a high ceiling with wooden beams supporting it.

Ray turned out to be the large man that had questioned us when we had kicked open the doors. We were now on one end of the area while he stood at the other. Mira stepped forward, "This'll be easy," she said smirking darkly.

After a second of tense silence, Ray charged forward swinging his fist at Mira's face.

"_Satan Soul: Sitri,_" she called out, using her weaker demon. The next fist Ray swung was aimed at her stomach. Easily catching his fist, she kicked up hitting him square on the jaw and knocking him out instantly. "Man, what a waste of magic," Mira complained, obviously expecting a stronger opponent.

"Come John, and fight Lucy," Jun rasped. I am never going to get used to that bastards voice! Stepping forward, I looked at who I was going to fight. He was a well-built guy about my height with a simple sword. Drawing my own sword, I faced off against him. He had a cocky smirk that just wanted to get him slapped. He swung at me but I didn't parry against him, I only took a step to the side dodging him before smashing the pummel of my sword against his nose, breaking it with a loud cracking sound.

"You slutty bitch, I am going to get you!" he screamed. I only glared back. I swung my sword and he tried to block my blow but I hit his sword so hard that it clattered to the ground. I stared at it then at him before laughing.

"And I thought that this guild was full of strong people," I chuckled a little more before dashing forward and kneeing him in the gut and knocking him out. With a small smile I stepped back between Levy and Mira.

"Very well then, you want strong?" The master said his voice not quite as raspy as before. He sounded amused. "Ursa," he called out before a huge rumbling shook the guild. A behemoth of a woman stood up from a corner of the guild. She was almost seven feet tall and towered over everyone there. Levy stepped forward.

"I got this," her voice was quiet and monotone. When Ursa finally reached the empty space, I noticed that she was dragging a huge club behind her. I was about to voice a warning but Ursa had already swung. Levy simply stopped the huge club before it touched her, making those in the guild gasp in surprise, I only smirked proudly; Levy and I had trained till we literally dropped to get our strength up. Levy yanked the club away from Ursa and jumped before splintering it over her head. Ursa toppled over, taking out a table on the way down.

"So," Mira rounded on the guild master, "are we in or not?"

**Ok guys, I have school starting up soon so I will not be able to update much until I get into the rhythm of things, I will not give up on this story and I will try my best to do a good job for you guys. Don't forget to review on your way out.**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what did you guys think of that last chapter? I could have done a little better but I really wasn't feeling it, so I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Happy Reading and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

***Tartarus-Levy POV***

_"__So," Mira rounded on the guild master, "are we in or not?"_

A booming laugh filled the guild, "but of course darling," his raspy voice was weak from all his laughing. "I shall retire for now," he continued, "go find yourselves a good place to sleep, I will need your assistance tomorrow," there was a wicked gleam in his eye. I really felt like smacking the old fart over the head like I had done to Ursa but I was supposed to be apathetic, so I mastered my expression to carefully blank and strode out of the place with Mira and Lucy following me. Ray had woken up now and motioned for us to follow him.

"Come, we need to get you your guild marks."

We followed him to the bar where he reached over the counter and grabbed a stamp. I got mine on my left shoulder, Lucy on the outer thigh of her right leg and Mira got it on her neck. We promptly left the guild after that, we had to look for a place to sleep y'a know?

"Well," Mira said all smiles and sweetness now, "that was rather easy."

"Yea," Lucy agreed, frowning, "I thought that they had much stronger mages."

"You know, he could have had us fight the crap mages at the bottom because he wanted to see just how strong we were," I replied thoughtfully, I couldn't just let them have a discussion without saying anything now could I? "And what did he mean by 'I will need your assistance tomorrow?'"

"No idea Levy," Lucy replied, "but let's find and apartment for the three of us, we don't know how long we'll be here. I stopped for a second trying to listen, hearing the snap of a twig; I wiped my face of emotion before swinging around and drawing both of my blades from my side at the same time and pointed one at a tree not too far from us, while keeping the other at my side.

"You, come out from behind that tree," I said, carefully keeping my voice monotone.

"My, my you have some good senses there, Levy-chan," an arrogant mocking voice said before a teen about my height stepped around the tree. He had brown hair black eyes and a scar on his forehead . He was wearing a simple grey shirt over his jeans and black sneakers. Something about him made me tense, something about this guy wasn't right, and I guess Lucy felt it too because she had drawn her sword. She looked relaxed but I knew that she could defend from any strike the boy may throw at her. While I had strength, Lucy had speed.

"Boy," Mira said her voice full of venom, "what do you want, and who are you to use such suffixes with Levy's name?"

"Whoa, one question at a time please," he replied while smirking that superior smirk of his that seemed etched on his features.

"Let me clear it up for you,_ dimwit_," Lucy's voice was like breaking glass, "Who the hell are you?" Yup she definitely could tell that there was something wrong here.

I watched as his eyes flashed with anger and his hand blur. Next thing I knew there was a knife falling as Lucy blocked his strike. She laughed lightly, "Well looks like _dimwit _here isn't fast enough to get me." We had all noticed how he had reacted to the insult but I was confused as to why Lucy was adding fuel to the fire. I studied him carefully before spotting the red guild mark on his left hand.

"Relax girls," I said, "he's part of the guild." I straightened up, put my swords away and began the long walk to the city. Glancing at me Lucy re-sheathed her sword and fell into step beside me along with Mira. Don't get me wrong I was still on high alert, but the last thing we needed was beating up some idiot on our first day.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled. I ignored him but apparently Lucy couldn't resist the opportunity to goad him on.

"Listen gaki, we don't have time for you, so scurry along back to the guild and get out of our hair." He gapped like a fish at the insult while Mira laughed; well I had to admit it was pretty funny.

"I'll have you know that I am an S-class mage of Tartarus," he gloated, trying to get us to see that he was better than. Trying being the key word, Mira snorted while Lucy laughed.

"Baka gaki," Lucy said between bouts of laughter, "I'll have you know that we really don't care." I had to try so hard not to laugh at his expression of shock; he had obviously expected us to bow down at his feet or something. While Mira and Lucy laughed their asses off and I had to remain silent, we turned around and walked back to the city.

***Timeskip: Nagoya-Levy POV***

We were standing in front of a fairly large apartment with a landlady next to us telling us a bunch of BS about how this was the best and cheapest apartment in the city. Opening the doors though, I had to agree that it was a pretty sweet place. For 125,000 a month it had a separate bedroom with three beds, two bathrooms a small kitchen and a small family room with a lacryma TV. The family room had two comfy couches and an overstuffed recliner that Lucy immediately claimed. She said it felt like heaven, lucky little-

"Levy-chan, do you want to sit here while I go grocery shopping?" Lucy asked. See, this is why she is my best friend ever!

"Sure Lu-chan," I said while beaming. After she had left I sat on it and OMG she was right! This recliner was heaven on my back and butt. Mira watched the whole exchange with an amused face, finding our antics funny. I scooted over to the side and patted the spot next to me; it was a fairly large chair so there was room for both of us. As soon as she sat down, a content sigh escaped her lips. I turned on the lacryma TV and watched the news until Lucy returned.

When she brought the groceries in Mira went to put them away while I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Just as I came out the doorbell rang, standing up from her chair, Lucy opened the door. Peeking over her shoulder I recognized the kid from earlier.

"Gaki," Lucy deadpanned, "what are you doing here?"

"I have decided to forgive-"the rest was cut off as Lucy slammed the door in his face, literally. Behind me, on the couch Mira was giggling like there was no tomorrow. Damn it! Why does funny stuff have to happen while there is a guild member around?

"Oy, open this door you damn cow!" I paled in fear. Turning around I ran to Mira before grabbing her and jumped out the window dragging her behind me.

"What's wrong Levy?" Mira asked confused.

"Run," was all that I managed to say before everything went white.

**Ok so I feel great about this chapter, what do you guys think? Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I realize that Lucy and the rest may seem to be OP, so I want to clear that up and say that they are in fact powerful but not OP. When they fought in Tartarus they were fighting against mages that weren't even at Natsu or Gray's level. They were in fact at around the Raijinshu's level. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_"__Run."_

***Nagoya-Lucy POV***

I froze as soon as I heard that baka gaki call me a cow. The last person to call me a cow was a thin twig bitch and it hadn't ended nicely for her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levy drag Mira out the window. Well we were on the first floor, they'll be fine. I opened the door and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What did you call me?" if my voice was any colder the boy would be a frozen statue.

"I called you a damn cow, didn't you hear me?" he had a smug look on his face, like he didn't know he was about to die. Oh, wait he didn't know he was going to die. I held my palm out to his face.

"_Burning Meteor Strike_," I chanted. A ball of white light flashed into existence on my palm and launched itself into the surprised gaki's face. He went flying several feet back into the street where my attack exploded, sending a wave of white and black flames over the boy. I walked over to him and stood right next to him.

"Gaki," I said, "what's your name?"

"Ren," he answered before giving me an uppercut right to my chin. Holding my chin, I took a step back. "And don't you dare diss me again," he continued while standing up.

"Not bad gaki, that actually kinda hurt, but I'm gonna have to show you that hitting a lady has consequences," I said still holding my chin. "How 'bout you and me fight, no magic, no weapons?" I asked while dropping my sword and scabbard to the side. He seemed to think it over.

"Just our fists?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just our fists."

He was fast, I have to admit. He swung at me and I barely had time to block with my forearm and man did it hurt. Ok dodging and knocking his attacks away is my main defense but what about offense? Ducking under another swing I hit him in the stomach, hard. I heard the wind leave him as he doubled over.

"No defense?" I asked mockingly. He growled at me, yes, he growled like a dog. Launching himself at me, he managed to punch me strait on the leg. I used that same leg to give him a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Ren stumbled slightly, if you hit the jaw hard enough you can daze your opponent and even knock him out. He quickly lashed out kicking me on the same spot on my leg, which was starting to hurt. Panting lightly we faced off. He launched a barrage of punches which I had to unluckily block with my forearms. Before he could ready another attack though, I punched his stomach and quickly smashed his nose on my knee. Huh, seems like I like breaking people's noses 'cause his was broken in at least two places. He cried out in pain, no longer was this just a spar it was a real battle. With blood gushing out his nose he punched my leg _again_ and swept it from under me with a kick. On my back I watched as his fist descended towards my face. Rolling over, I heard him howl in pain. I stood up and smirked when I saw his bleeding hand but damn my leg hurt, I couldn't walk strait, I had to limp.

On one leg I jumped near him while dodging his uninjured fist that was aiming towards me. I then punched him straight on the head.

"Ow!" he complained, "Did you really have to do that?"

I shrugged before slugging him across the face so hard I stumbled. After I had regained my balance, I looked at his now unconscious form in victory.

"Lu-chan," Levy poked her head around the side of the apartment, "Are you ok?"

"Not really, but he's worse."

Later that day, well that night really, Ren was on our couch all bandaged up. I was sitting on my chair reading a novel, covered in bandages and very sore, when he started to stir. Looking up I noticed his eyelids flutter slightly before they opened completely. He started to sit up, holding his bruised jaw when I started to laugh. He just looked so lost and confused that it made me crack up. He tensed at the sudden sound.

"Oy, gaki," I called over to him quietly, Mira and Levy were asleep in the bedroom, "You can relax, you're in our apartment, we aren't gonna kill you, we would already have done so otherwise."

"You're good, Lucy, to beat me like that," he complimented, seemingly more respectful after I had shown him what I could do, he then rubbed his jaw like it hurt to talk.

"Thanks gaki, you're pretty tough too, you almost got me a couple of times," I returned the compliment. Standing up I said, "Go to sleep gaki, you're spending the night here unless you want to walk home, but if you even think of doing anything, I will castrate you with my sword." He flinched and paled before lying down again and promptly leaving to the world of dreams. Smirking, I walked over into my shared bedroom, sleeping before my head hit the pillow.

**Ok I know this is a short chapter and my fight scene kinda sucked but I wanted to get some respect between the two for later purposes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, so I just read a story today that has some of the same content as mine with the Tartarus thing and all, so I just want to say that I did not steal their idea. It was completely coincidental, I literally have read the story after 6 chapters, moving along, thanks for reading and here is my story.**

I was woken by a soft breeze and sunshine hitting my eyes. I managed to sit up before groaning and experiencing a harsh pain on my left thigh. Looking down I saw a huge black and purple bruise blossoming across my skin. I'll get my revenge later, first comes the pain medication. Standing on my right leg, I noticed that Levy and Mira were not in their beds. Hopping out of the room and into the living room that had a view of the kitchen, I noticed Mira cooking and Levy reading on the only unoccupied couch. With a tired sigh I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, my hair and freshened up. Looking around I saw that there was a shelf next to the sink full of medicine. Quickly grabbing some gel substances and some painkillers, I applied the gel (meant to bring down swelling) to my leg and bandaged it. I then promptly took the pills with some water and limped all the way to my chair.

"Mira, what are you making?" I asked.

"Pancakes," she replied before humming a soft tune. I listened to her hum, feeling peaceful. The soft sound of her hum along with my heavenly chair quickly brought me into a semi-asleep state. The sound of someone falling and a loud groan brought me back. I snorted and he glared at me.

"Food's done," Mira sang. I mentally squealed, mentally, can't have that gaki over there hear me squealing like a school girl after all. We both got up groaning a bit before I limped over to the table. When I looked back, I saw him smirking; oh I'll be getting my revenge alright. Sitting at the table elicited another round of groaning from us, Levy had finally had enough of our pathetic groaning though and busted out laughing with Mira quickly joining.

"Shut up," I grumbled before stuffing a fluffy and syrupy piece of impossibly good pancake in my mouth. "Mira," I said seriously, "You are a god in the kitchen." This caused another bout of laughter from Mira and Levy.

"You guys are acting weird," Ren said with a confused look on his face.

"Dear gaki," I said, "We only act that way around the guild because it's a dark guild, we hide to an extent who we are and we are giving you the privilege of not only eating Mira's food but of seeing who we are."

"Ne, Lucy, what do you think the guild master wants with us today." Levy asked frowning.

"Hmm, you know, I have no idea," I said, beaming.

**Timeskip: Tartarus-Lucy POV**

"Lucy-sama," I looked off to my right, we had just entered the guild, with Levy supporting me. "Please train me in the way of the sword!" John asked while bowing low to me. Levy was impassive once again, but that didn't stop Mira from laughing her ass off. Ren went and sat down on an empty table near the door.

"No."

He looked up, utterly shocked.

"I don't have the time or want to train a weakling such as you," I continued. I heard several people mutter the word 'Ice Queen' around. Turning on my heel, I walked up to the bar. There was some random member serving and I asked him were the master was. He pointed to a door hidden between several barrels of alcohol. I knocked and waited impatiently for his creepy, raspy voice to gain us admittance.

"Come in," after a second of waiting, he admitted us entrance.

"Master," Mira said, "What is it that you need us to do?"

"I have a job request that several of my members have had difficulty doing, I need you to steal the Blood Diamond from the Nakamura family," he rasped. I was shocked for one, they had probably the most money in all of Fiore next to the royal family and if they knew we were coming, there would be no possible way for us to steal it.

"Do they know that we are coming?" Levy asked, her voice betraying no hint of emotion.

"No, the last person to attempt the job was Ren and that was months ago." I was not surprised in the least to hear about his failure, you would probably need a Wizard Saint or two to get into their vault room since they could hire just about anybody to defend it.

"What's the pay?" at my words the Master smirked. I didn't really want to do this, but I had to appear to mean business or else he might grow suspicious.

"10,000,000 Jewels," I almost choked on my own spit; that was an insane amount of money, but then again the diamond was worth about ten times that much.

"We'll take it," I said. Mira had a surprised look on her face but a glare from me quickly made her get rid of it, we had to stay in character, who knows what they would do if they found out that we were spies.

To say the Master was pleased would be an understatement. "Very well then, when do you depart?"

"Tomorrow," I responded immediately. I watched as Mira smirked, giving off the impression that this job would be easy.

We left quickly after that, not wanting to spend any more time in the guild than we had to and not only that but we had to pack, plan and prepare. As we were walking through the guild, Ren shot us a questioning look but I waved him off and a second later we were out. As we walked to the apartment, I mulled over what we would have to do. First things first is go to Caelum, the city their home resided in. Second is talk to the employer, whom was residing in the town for the time being. He may have some information for us. And third is to case the place, try to find several ways in and out and figure out what was defending the diamond. After that we would just make a plan on the information and execute it.

"Am I bad for knowing exactly what to do to steal the diamond?" I asked my two friends, while leaning on Mira this time.

**Not sure how this chapter turned out, what do you guys think? Either way, can anyone inspire me as to what to do with the defenses? I'm drawing a blank on those. What do you guys think of Ren, should I make him a side character of no actual importance or should I give him something to do? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_Step 1- Reach Caelum_

Stepping off a train in Caelum Train Station, three women looked around. It was a bright and sunny day, but it was also hot. The one with blonde hair took lead, pulling out a map from her pocket and walking off with her two companions following her. They walked down countless streets, never speaking once. When people stared they saw three beautiful women. One with a cold look, one who was impassive to everything and anything and one who scowled at them threateningly. They finally stopped walking and stood in front of a large house at dusk.

_Step 2- Talk to the employer_

The one with white hair promptly pounded on the door, before being scolded by the one with blonde hair.

"Mira, even if we're in a dark guild, you should know better than to try to intimidate our employer, we have 10 million jewels riding on this!"

The door was then opened by a very tall, very large man.

"Good evening ladies, how may I help you?"

"We are here about the job," the blonde one said, her cold voice quite, even to her friends ears. The man nodded before motioning them inside.

Once the door was closed he spoke again, "My name is irrelevant and so is yours; I just want to know if you can do the job."

"Easy," the blonde one said, "But we need to know what you know about what guards the Blood Diamond."

"Their security has grown; they have a couple guards keeping watch on the vault along with the vault itself which is protected by magic and runes. They have also hired Jura for the time being. I have heard rumors that they are going to move the Blood Diamond tomorrow, where, I don't know. I also don't know why either."

"If that is all, we'll be leaving now," the bluenette said; her voice so lifeless and monotone it sent chills up the employer's spine.

_Step 3- Case the place_

It was simple; they just sat outside the mansion with telescopes and looked to see what they would need to do to get the Blood Diamond. First they would have to take out some guards, open huge 3 feet thick metal doors then fluke out the rest of it.

"Well, this was a fail," Lucy murmured, "We can't see past the doors."

"I have an idea," Mira said. She promptly stood up and walked away.

_(Modified) Step 4-Wing it_

It was midnight when we decided to make our move, or more like Mira decided to make hers. She stood in front of the gates of the mansion.

_"__Satan Soul: Halphas"_ she whispered. Flying over the gates, she went to the 2 story sturdy building that was the vault. It only had one huge door and no windows. Mira landed in front of the huge steel doors and the guards guarding it called out,

"Who goes there?" Ignoring them she swiftly took them out before they could sound the alarm. Coating her fist in her baby blue and light purple magic she punched, making them crumple like paper. Walking in, she continued to taking down guards right and left until the alarm sounded. Sending a small blast of energy at the remaining guards, she then walked up to the glass case which held the Blood Diamond. She flicked it and it shattered. After picking it up she walked sassily up to the door only to be confronted by Jura. As soon as Jura saw her, he paled.

"Mirajane, is that you?" he managed to force out. Saying nothing and using his shock to her advantage, she punched him in the gut and knocked him down. As he tried to get wind back in his lungs, Mira used her incredible speed and was at the train station in a matter of seconds. There awaiting her were Levy and Lucy, each dressed in black and sitting on a bench. Between them there was a large black bag where Mirajane quickly hid the diamond. Once she had dispelled her magic, Mira was dressed in all black like her two companions. Seconds later, the train came in and Lucy handed Mira her ticket. Stepping onto the train, Levy went to the front and took control, driving them away from Caelum and towards Nagoya. Into the dead of night the three thieves escaped.

**Wow sorry for the short chapter and for not updating for a while guys, I was feeling really lazy and school just started for me today. Sorry for the suck-ish theft scene and no Mira is not OP if you have seen the episode where she used Halphas against Sitri you would know and she didn't take down Jura, she simply distracted him and escaped. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J**

**P.S. Should I put some romance in to spice things up a bit or just keep going without any romance?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**3 Month Time Skip- Lucy POV**

I woke up in my super comfy bed and stared at the ceiling in thought; we had been going on hard missions for 3 months now, each job we took was stealing one thing or another and over time we got extremely good at it, shamefully good. But behind both Mira's and Levy's backs, I had been keeping a log with information of where every item and artifact was and who had it. Not only that but I had been syphoning off enough from solo missions (which I convinced them to let me do because I 'needed' spending money) to give everyone we had stolen from at least 100,000 jewels as an apology. During this time all of us had gotten stronger, with our constant magic use and scheming, we were probably stronger than some of their S-Class mages, though there were definitely some stronger than us.

Ren had become rather close to us, but we never let anything about our pasts and plans be discovered, in fact, I almost killed the gaki when he tried to read my letters to my mom. After a month of our arrival, he told us a little of himself, and to be truthful, if I didn't have to keep up the appearance of a hardened criminal (even though he knew I was actually nice from the time that we fought and he stayed the night over) I would have cried.

_*Flashback*_

_"__Hey Ren," I said, "you're pretty young, what are you doing at a dark guild?"_

_"__I don't know; my parents were abusive so I left. I survived on freelance missions for a couple of weeks before I was introduced to Tartarus and ever since then I have been here, among people who understand me." He was really nonchalant about it but I could tell that it still hurt, no matter how much he tried to hide it from me, after all, my dad was a horrible father and I had left because of him._

_"__I see," I murmured, there wasn't much I could say to that after all. "Still, why a dark guild?"_

_"__Because I killed one of their members and they said that to pay, I had to join their guild. It's not that bad, can even be exciting sometime," he gave me a sad smile which almost made me break down, "I don't know why, but I miss my parents…"All was quiet for a few seconds before I finally spoke, not being able to stop myself._

_"__What you miss is someone who loves you, what you miss is your nakama," my words were soft even to my own ears. They were full of passion and something else that made him suck a breath in and his eyes to widen. I quickly realized what I had said and jumped up with a look of panic on my face. "If you tell anyone what I just said I will make sure that you won't live to see tomorrow," these next set of words were hissed out so venomously that he flinched._

_"__Hai," he squeaked out before standing up and running away._

_*Flashback*_

I sighed and rolled off the bed. After doing my morning ritual I walked into the living room to find both Mira and Levy gone. On the counter in the kitchen they left a note that said,

_Lu-chan, since you must be super tired from your last solo mission, Mira-chan and I decided to do a mission ourselves and give you a day off! I left some cereal and some milk in the fridge for you so make sure you eat! We'll see you tomorrow!_

_With lots of love,_

_Levy and Mira_

I rolled my eyes, figures that they would do this, always trying to baby me even though I was just as strong as them. I went to the fridge and grabbed my breakfast before quickly eating it and deciding to visit the guild. I had to do something today! I walked slowly, wanting to enjoy the scenery of the beautiful town. Even though it was much quieter than Magnolia, it had its own type of homey feel to it, with its small houses and cobbled streets and the small children running around. One would never suspect for there to be one of the strongest and most evil of the dark guilds right at the outskirts of the town, in the forest. I eventually reached the edge of the forest. It was a pretty old forest with huge trees that were incredibly thick, and lots of brush everywhere. After walking for a minute I found the almost invisible trail that led to the guild. While I walked I tried to savor this rare moment of peace and relaxed slightly. That was my first mistake. Out of nowhere Minerva of all people stepped out from behind a tree.

"What's a weak fairy doing here?" she scoffed at me.

Immediately pulling on my cold front, I simply stepped past her, ignoring her. This seemed to tick her off. She pulled her fist back and attempted to punch me. In the second it took her to pull her hand back I whispered, "_Snake Eyes,"_ and in the second it took her fist to come close to me, I disappeared. I re-appeared several feet away, looking for the entire world to see like I had only taken a step. The look of pure undulating fury and hatred in her eyes made shivers go down my spine but I refused to show fear to her now. Yes I was afraid of her, some might ask how I could face down a demon with minimal fear but when faced against Minerva, it almost made me freeze over.

I looked behind me and gave her a condescending look, my eyes aglow with my power. "What are you going to do about it?" I taunted her, "I'm a member of Tartarus now, and they respect my strength so I suggest you fuck off." I almost let the look of surprise grace my features but I just barely managed to keep the look of scorn there in its stead.

"How dare a weak little fairy like you speak like that to me?!" she seemed truly surprised, like it was unfathomable for me to stand up to her.

I sighed in an irritated manner, "Like I said earlier, I am a member of Tartarus respected for her strength, now if we are done here, I'll be on my way." Before she could reply, I disappeared again, reappearing in front of the guild. Oh well, there goes my walk in the woods. Opening the doors, I walked directly up to the bar, brushing away Ren's greeting like I usually did along the way. When I sat down at the bar there was already a strawberry smoothie waiting for me on the counter. Nodding my head appreciatively at Ray, I sipped it. It was almost as good as Mira's, this in itself was a hard feat to accomplish. I turned around with my back to the bar and surveyed the guild. The members were all in groups, whispering amongst themselves. I sighed quietly, it was so quiet and boring here, so unlike Fairy Tail. Oh how I missed my old guild, I couldn't wait until I returned but the way things were going it might not be for a while, nobody quite trusted us yet and we had yet to even hear whispered murmurs of how they were going to open Hell's gate.

The doors to the guild slammed open, revealing a _very_ pissed Minerva. She panted for a second before standing up straight and looking around like she was Queen Bitch. I chuckled a little bit; Mira would have fun teaching her where she belonged. Sighing, I put my smoothie down on the counter and readied my magic. I stalked forward into the middle of the room where the empty area was, and as if by some kind of agreement she did the same. I was about to attack when a distinct voice made me freeze.

"Lucy Heartfillia, come into my office," the raspy voice of the master made her shiver a little. Damn it, am I ever going to get over his voice? Shooting Minerva a glare that said that we would finish this later, I walked over into the master's office. "Lucy, I want you and your two friends to come here tomorrow, we have some important business to discuss."

My heart soared; this could finally be our chance! We could finally return home! "Oh and send in Minerva please, she is our latest recruit and your new guild member." His words instantly crushed the happy feeling in my stomach; this was absolutely the worst possible thing that could happen. I nodded curtly and walked out, motioning to Minerva that the master wanted to speak with her. I was so angry that my vision grew cloudy; running out of the guild before I lost control, I activated my snake eyes magic again and sped back home, getting there in a matter of seconds. I jumped into bed and pounded on a pillow for a minute then I picked it up and screamed my frustration into it. After so much effort, we had to get Minerva added onto the equation. She is almost certain to ruin all of our plans and bring everything we had done so far crumbling down. Done with my little tantrum, I lay down and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys I really need an answer to my question as to whether you guys want any pairings or not. I am so sorry for the late update, school just started for me and I have been getting used to the new schedule. Gomen! Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly. Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so no pairings got it. Either way here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but I have school and life's shit to deal with. I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading everyone, really makes me happy!**

***Lucy POV***

I woke up feeling groggy and exhausted. Sitting up and looking around, I noticed that Levy was sleeping in her bed and Mira's was already made up. 'Guess they got here last night and didn't wake me up huh?'

I stood up and did my usual morning routine then went to the living room and saw Mira sitting in front of the lacrima TV.

**"****Word has gotten out that Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's most famous wizards, has LEFT Fairy Tail and is now in an unnamed dark guild, creating havoc and stealing precious artifacts."**

A male voice announced. She tensed quite a bit at that, making me worried. Mira was super sweet, you just had to make sure you didn't get her angry because then her true inner demon would come out, both figuratively and literally. I walked over and turned the TV off before she got any more upset. Mira abruptly stood up and forced a smile,

"Want some pancakes Lucy?"

I gave her a small smile, "Of course Mira, yours are the best!" With that little bit of encouragement she relaxed slightly and turned to the kitchen to begin cooking. I walked back into the room to wake up Levy.

"Levy-chan~," I sang, hearing her groan, I continued, "Mira-chan is making pancakes~" She immediately jumped out of bed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!?" she almost screamed. I giggled a little as she dashed into the bathroom.

***Time skip: Tartarus***

All three of us walked up into the guild like we owned the place, and being some of the strongest, I liked to think that we did in a way. Standing at the doors waiting for us was Minerva, wearing an evil smirk.

"You ready to fight me yet, fairy?" she asked.

"Nope, I got more important business to attend to than kicking your ass," I said smirking at her enraged look. Turning away I took a small shaky breath before glaring frostily at everyone else who was looking at us, they quickly turned away. Mira sneered at Minerva while Levy simply stood there until I began walking towards Jun's office.

"Haha Lucy, seems like Minerva has just had the humiliation of her life just now!" Mira laughed harshly. I much preferred the sweet Mira behind the bar at Fairy Tail than this Mira.

"Hai, Mira, seems like I'm going to have to teach her, her place in this guild, which is BELOW us!" I replied with a smirk.

We quieted down as soon as we got to his door. I pulled it open without knocking because I knew that he was expecting us. Once we stepped inside and Levy closed the door. Walking in from a side door, he beckoned us to follow him. Stepping around his desk and walking towards the door we followed him down some flights of stairs, straight into the edge of a huge stadium.  
There was a stone wall surrounding several rings of bleachers with holes dug into them, like passage ways. The bleachers were in a circle around a ring dug in deeper into the earth. **(A/N: Think of the GMG but on a slightly smaller scale) **We were behind the last ring of bleachers next to the wall by the passageway we just walked through.

"What is this place?" I asked unable to keep the shock and surprise from my voice.

"This is the Battle Ring, were we determine whether you deserve to be an S-class mage or not. You will battle a demon summoned from the Book of Zeref and if you defeat it, you will become S-class mages of Tartarus.

"What happens if we don't kill the demon?" I asked hesitantly, already having a good idea of what that would be.

"If you don't manage to kill the demon, YOU WILL DIE!"

Mira spluttered in shock, while I gapped like an idiot. Levy was the first to speak up.

"I see; then let's get to it, Master Jun," Her apathetic mask had dropped and was replaced by excitement, which had me confused, I mean who would be excited at the fact that we had to kill a demon?

He led us to the edge of the ring and we jumped down. We all watched him as he walked back to a passageway of to the left of where we were. Pausing there, he cleared his throat. Stepping out of the passage way with a strange book covered in black leather, was Ren.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but are my chapters long enough or should I make them longer, they are averaged at 1.3k per chapter, is this enough for you guys or do you want them longer or shorter? I probably won't do much shorter but I can try to shorten them a bit and leave a bit over for more chapters. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I first wanted to thank Ella Daniels for her review and I want to apologize for my irregular updates, I am very busy with life but I still try to make time for my story. Second I wanted to tell you guys that I will try to update on the weekends, depending on whether I have time or not. I would like to set a rhythm for updating, so the story doesn't feel all out of whack. I won't be doing a romance, I don't think that I am experienced enough to do so and last but not least I don't own Fairy Tail. That's enough blabbering from me, please enjoy this next chapter.**

My eyes widened in shock. Jun really had the Book of Zeref; I guess that I never really believed that the old creepy man would have managed to find a book so dangerous. No, I think that I never believed that such a book would exist for so long in the first place. But here it was, so close yet so far, the only thing that would end the misery that was this guild.

While Master Jun grabbed the book, I inconspicuously grabbed the lacryma in my pocket but before I could activate it, mages started entering through the passageways. Some were familiar and some were mages I had never seen before.

"Lucy, do you know who they are?" Mira asked.

"No, I have never seen them before," I said. Pretty soon over half the bleachers were full and there was no one left standing. Jun stepped up to the edge of the stage with the book open. He opened his mouth, ready to begin the spell.

"Master Jun. Who are these people?" Mira asked. He looked up at her with an amused look.

"Why Mirajane, these are all the S-Class mages in Tartarus," He had the creepiest smile on his face.

"Oh," Mira replied in a small voice. Jun smirked before he looked back down to the book. He began chanting some ancient language which I could not understand. I felt his power spike to levels that left me breathless as a large magic circle appeared before us on the ground. Rising from the ground was a humanoid silhouette bathed in red. It shorter than me and covered in scales with huge claws oh its hands and feet and a long tail with a spike on the end. It looked very much like an overgrown lizard that could stand on its own back legs.

I gapped; the power coming from this demon was incredible; it put the demon from three months ago to shame! It crouched down and its reptilian eyes looked us over. I immediately activated my _snake eyes _magic and drew my sword, waiting to see what would happen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mira turn into Sitri, her Satan Soul, and Levy draw her swords as well.

Crouching down; it looked at us like a predator looks at its prey. The demon was suddenly covered in a deep red, malevolent aura. As the aura intensified, its scales hardened, its claws grew longer and large horns grew out of his head. Its tail grew more spikes and became longer.

I crouched down as well, tracking its movements and ready for anything it might do. Getting down on all fours, it flickered from sight. My eyes scanned the battle field rapidly, trying to find the demon. On pure instinct, I turned to my left and raised my blade above my head. Flickering into existence, his claws clanged against my blade sending sparks flying down and around me. Pushing it back, my arm was a blur, slashing against the scales its forearm. Jumping back, Levy flipped over me and drew her swords across his chest, sparks once again littering the ground.

Looking at its chest, I could see the trails of scratched and damaged scales on his chest. "Levy, we need your strength to take it down!" I managed to gasp out after it kneed me in the stomach. Flying by in her Sitri form, Mira punched the demon full on the face, sending it flying against the opposite wall of the battle field.

Looking up from my spot on my knees, I saw Mira with an apprehensive look on her face. Hearing the sound of cement falling, I looked back to the scaly demon. It pulled itself out of the wall and stood up straight, unfazed by Mira's powerful punch.

Stepping back; Mira transformed into her Halphas form, ready for the demon to get serious with them. Standing up, I dashed forward, stabbing my sword towards the demon. My sword glanced off it, making me stumble. Looking up in that split second, I saw a smirk on its face right before it stabbed me through with the claws in its right hand, and I heard a snap. I couldn't feel anything, whether from shock or something else, I don't know. All I knew is that looking down at the demon as it raised me above it, hanging me limply in the air, was that we wouldn't be able to defeat it without some serious help. That was all I could think off before I felt a world of pain so horrible that it was unreal, it exploded up my back and took my breath away. I couldn't keep the pain, it was too much. I let out a blood-curling shriek so loud and pain-filled that made even some of the S-Class mages around the ring flinch.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, dropping her façade of apathy, and ran towards me. The demon threw me towards the floor, making a nice sized crater for my blood to pool into. I lay there, whimpering now, unable to get past the agony. Mira flew to the demon with a vengeance, punching it hard enough to break the sound barrier. It skipped on the ground and dug a furrow into it before finally stopping. It was slow getting up. Standing next to me and holding her hand up, Mira unleashed an attack so powerful, it made the earth tremble and vibrate. The demon blasted the attack with a purple orb of destruction of its own. The two forces exploded the second they made contact with each other, sending a shockwave that made me cry out again.

Levy, now knowing that I couldn't get over the pain on my own started whispering, _"Pain-killer"_ over and over again, dulling the pain until I had stopped whimpering. Don't get me wrong, I am tough but getting stabbed through by several large claws was no joke, I'd rather get stabbed with a sword, it's much less painful, trust me I know. After I could breathe right, I knew that I could no longer fight by physical means so I ex-quipped 2 white keys into my hand. I couldn't go and beat that thing's ass but I could still help out my friends, my nakama.

_"__Open Gate of the Virtues: Haniel! Open Gate of the Cheruim: Ophaniel!"_

A beautiful woman appeared out of the white magic circle first then a little girl who shined as bright as the sun, keeping anyone other than me from really seeing her. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in white robes, hiding much of her body. The girl however was barely covered by a strip of white cloth. She looked to be 7 and had short fair hair that only reached her shoulders and light blue eyes that reminded me of ice. They both turned to look at me at the same time. The horror on their faces was easy to read; Haniel immediately rushed forward and started healing me, using the energy of the dirt beneath me.

"Mistress Lucy, what happened?" Her soft melodic voice was layered in fear. All of my angel spirits had beautiful voices but they chose not to speak most of the time, as hearing their voices made people crazy, too much beauty would drive anybody insane. Of course since I own all nine angelic keys, I was immune to their beauty.

_"__It happened…" _Ophaniel replied. She was so powerful that her words were distorted. That only happens with three of my keys and she was the second most powerful. A whip of holy fire flashed into existence in her left hand and a golden sword materialized in her right. I looked from Haniel and Ophaniel towards the fight. Levy had gone to back Mira up and they were doing pretty well if it wasn't for the fact that the demon was only half trying. Haniel froze, this demon was out of her league but she knew that Ophaniel would have fun crushing it like a bug.

Large wings spread from Ophaniel's back, and with the look of cold fury on her face, she looked like an avenging angel. She took off, flying forward so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up with her. She flashed into existence in front of the existence making Levy skid to a stop as she avoided striking my angel down, not that she would get hurt much. Holding the sword point first at the demon, she spoke again,

_"__For hurting a child of the stars and heaven, be prepared for divine judgment."_ Swinging the sword in an arch, a large wave of energy slammed into the demon, knocking it back into the ground. It rose with a smile, finally having someone to battle on equal terms with.

Flickering in and out of sight, flashes of energy exploded everywhere, the shockwaves causing me even more pain but because of Haniel's healing I was able to endure it. Mira and Levy were now standing next to my crater of blood, guarding me in case the demon tried to get me but I knew that Ophaniel would keep it more than busy.

The fight began escalating and I felt my magic draining at a fast pace. I was already down to little under half. Haniel sensing my magic was getting low, promptly began stitching me up. She had healed most of the internal and life threatening injuries, the rest was up to my body to finish. After she was done with the stitches, she wrapped me up in bandages.

"Mistress Lucy, if your injuries get any worse, don't hesitate to call me," she said, her voice a mesmerizing mixture of notes.

I nodded dumbly; she had given me some pain-killers, "Hai." She then disappeared back into the Spirit World or 'Heaven' as she called it.

Turning my attention back to the fight, I noticed that the demon was weakening but so was Ophaniel. I was still holding her key so I pumped more magic into it. Haniel was gone so she was the only angel that I had out thus enabling me to give her more power. Perking up, she dodged a clumsy swing from the demon and used her whip to slash across its stomach scales like a knife through butter. She twirled in mid-air and smashed her foot the demon's face, knocking it into the wall. She flew up to where it was, stuck a foot above the ground in the wall.

I suddenly got a really bad feeling as she raised her golden blade, about to deal the finishing strike. I dashed forward as fast as my injuries would allow me, but still managed to jump in front of me as the sword whipped down on me and the demon.

"STOP!"

**A/N: Little bit of a cliff hanger for ya there. I hope you enjoyed my chapter! I was wondering what you guys thought of my fight scene. It was probably the first major fight so far in the story and I wanted to know how I did. Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**J**


	12. Chapter 12

*Lucy POV*

The gleaming sword swung down and slashed through the demon's scaly hide, making black blood spurt out onto the ground. Shrieking in pain, the demon swung a claw clumsily. Ophaniel blocked it with ease before striking now at the demon's throat.

With a gurgling sound the demon fell down, dead. Without even looking at me, Ophaniel dismissed herself, leaving us alone in the battle field. A loud ruckus escaped the S-Class mages that were watching. They wanted for us to kill the demon ourselves but they would have to learn to deal with a celestial mage amongst them. I could hold my own in battle but when I got overwhelmed I used my spirits and fought alongside them. I was suddenly hugged from behind by Mira and Levy. My vision was turning black, soon enough I would not be able to even walk. I was exhausted and had lost a lot of blood, I needed to lie down, rest and recover; but before that, we would have to deal with the angry mages around us and we had to alert our back up about what had happened.

Putting my hand in my pocket in what I hoped was an inconspicuous manner, I activated the lacryma; luckily nobody seemed to notice. The lacryma would alert Galen that the mission was a success. Turning on my heel, I headed towards the Master of the dark guild.

"We have done as you requested, now we are going to take our leave to rest and heal," my voice sounded weary and strained to my own ears. Nodding his consent, he led us through the crowd and back up into the office. From there, we made our way to our apartment.

"I'm gonna clean myself up then head to bed," I said as I opened the door to the apartment.

Mira and Levy said nothing, they just jumped into bed. They were lucky, I was covered in blood and had to clean myself up.

After taking a hot shower and dressing in pajamas and enduring the pain in my stomach, I lay down on my bed and let my mind drift away, right into the land of nightmares.

**A/N: Wow, I am so sorry guys for the sucky chapter and for my long absence, I will hopefully make it up but for now I am putting this story on hiatus so I can let my ideas settle and get over my huge case of writer's block. I know where I am going with the story but I am a bit fuzzy on the details. Thanks for reading and thank you for your patience!**


End file.
